King of Adiemus: A Silent Hill Novelization
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: The events of Silent Hill Origins as seen through the eyes of Travis Grady and Alessa Gillespie.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The Gillespie House, March 17th, 1973_

"Momma?"

Dahlia Gillespie looked up from the scriptures she had been so feverishly reading in order to see why her daughter was interrupting her. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Alessa was staring intently at the ancient relic that she had worked hard to obtain. She wasn't going to do anything quite just yet though.

"Momma?" Alessa asked once again, "What is this?" She turned back to the device and such as a young, and curious child she reached out to grab a hold of it.

That's when Dahlia practically flew out of her chair, and practically leapt for Alessa. "Don't touch!" She shouted in earnest.

Except Alessa had already touched the strange object. Her right hand had made contact with the metal. It was hot, painfully hot, and yet Alessa wasn't able to let go. A terrible heat spread through her arm causing Alessa to cry out in pain, "Ow! It's hot!"

Her mother grabbed the object away from Alessa, and set it up somewhere that she couldn't reach. Soon after she turned to her daughter and looked down into her daughter's blue eyes, and said firmly, "It is a cage for a demon! Contained his power will help focus your's," a malevolent smile appeared on her face, but then it soon turned into a frown, "Release him, and we will all burn in the fires of Hell!"

Alessa looked shock, "But, but, Momma you said God wouldn't allow us to go to Hell,"

"So I did, but Alessa there are a number of things you still don't understand about our faith," Dahlia told Alessa calmly.

Alessa sighed, "Is that why you took down all the pictures of Xuchilpaba and replaced them with ones of Jesus?"

Dahlia sighed, "Our faith is a glorious one, Alessa, but there are those who will crush us if they should ever find out,"

Alessa hung her head her eyes cast at the floor, "..."

"What is it Alessa?" Dahlia asked

Alessa walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. With all of the seriousness of a young child she sighed, "Suzan asked me to go to Sunday school with her, but I said I couldn't go,"

Dahlia listened, and for the first time noticed the finger shaped bruises on Alessa's wrists that were half hidden by her navy blue sweater. "Alessa, where did you get those?"

"Then someone said that I was a witch, and Suzan told me that if I didn't accept Jesus I'd go to hell. Then someone said I was a demon, and they attacked me,"

"And you didn't use your powers?" Dahlia asked sharply causing Alessa to hide her face.

"I didn't want to Momma! They're not bad people!"

Dahlia shook her head, and finally said, "It's alright Alessa. Pretty soon you'll be living in the world of the moon," She took Alessa's hand and lead her out of the room.

"Huh?"

_Tony's Truck Stop: South Ashfield: March 17th, 1973._

"Hey thanks for the coffee bud,"

"Sure, no problem Travis, you going back on the road now?"

"Yeah, I gotta get this shipment to Pleasant River. Think I'm already late enough as it," The young trucker stood up from the bar stool, reached into pocket, and pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you bud?"

"Well just call it even,"

"Hey thanks!" Travis smiled at the owner of the truck stop, "But, at least let me give you a tip," and before he could receive any sort of argument he placed a dollar on the counter, and walked off.

It was getting late, the sun was starting to set indicating to Travis that it was probably close to 5:30 pm. "Don't have time to be standing around. This shipment of wood isn't going to deliver itself," he placed his foot on the step, and hoisted himself up with the bar before opening the door, and hopping inside of the driver's seat. When he was inside he slammed his door closed, checked his mirror, his odometer, and put on his seat belt. "Yeah, think everything's good now," he told himself.

His eyes caught a quick glance of the photos he had taped against the wall of the cab. All of them were of Travis at various social events. One particular photo taken during the Halloween party of 1979 showed Travis dressed as a professor of some sort. "That was a fun night," Travis chuckled to himself. He righted himself, placed his key in the ignition, turned it, and did the other necessary steps so he could finally start driving for his destination.

_The Gillespie House, March 17th, 1973. 9 pm_

"Alessa, do what mommy tells you now!" She was trying to pull her daughter up from the floor, but her deceptively strong daughter was resisting.

"No, I don't want to!" Alessa pleaded.

Dahlia continued her struggled, but her strength was starting to wane, "I just want to use a teeny bit of your power. That's all,"

"I won't do it Momma," Alessa stated firmly.

Dahlia kept up her struggle, "It would be good for you, and it would make everyone happy," she said impatiently. When Alessa still wouldn't give in she let go and allowed her daughter to fall on the floor.

Alessa let out an audible 'ow' and immediately sat upright. "I just want to be with you momma, please try and understand,"

Dahlia looked down at her daughter. "You're always taking me to those rituals, and they scare me!"

"They're for your own good, Alessa," Dahlia snarled.

"But, Momma why can't we just leave the religion? Why do we have to act nice to them when they're not nice to us?"

"What are you implying, Alessa?" Dahlia asked.

Alessa looked down at the floor, and then back up to her mother, "I hate them, Momma, I just want it to be the two of us. Won't you try and understand?"

"Hmmm, yes I see. Maybe mommy has been wrong. Here in lies the mother's womb containing the power to create life!" Dahlia's hands shot up in the air with fanatical glee causing Alessa to gasp in fright.

"Momma?"

"Why didn't I see this before? There's no reason to wait! I could have done it all myself!"

"Huh?"

"At last the gates will be opened, and it will all be thanks to me! Power and victory shall be mine!"

Alessa was staring at her mother with fear in her eyes. She always knew she was crazy, but this time Alessa received a horrible feeling inside of the pit of her stomach. For the first time in her young life she knew that something horrible was about to happen. Her feelings weren't at all lessened when her mother ran into the other room. These feelings only became a lot worse when Alessa saw her mother painting the Halo of the Sun on the ground paying careful attention to detail. Alessa watched with horrified fascination as her mother then set out several white candles in specific places on the Halo of the Sun.

When she was finally finished lighting all of the candles she headed towards Alessa. "Alessa, it's time for you to be a good girl and do as I tell you,"

Alessa knew that tonight would be the start of the nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

The date was nearly dead about to be reborn again, and Travis Grady was starting to feel the ill effects of fatigue setting in. Hell if he was actually going to do the logical thing though and stop at a hotel to get some sleep. He did decide though that maybe drinking some more coffee would do him some good. He only had to pass through the town of Silent Hill to make his way to Brahms where he could stop. He dreaded going through Silent Hill,but he wasn't entirely sure why. His eyes grew heavier as he struggled to stay awake.

Then a familiar site greeted Travis as he passed another rig that was making a turn. As if seeing the site had given him a burst of energy he quickly got on his C4 radio. "Who'd I just pass there? Is that you, good buddy?"

A familiar voice; cheerful, and not at all tired sounding, came through the radio, "Tree top tall, and wall to wall. Travis you missed up son of a bitch. What'chya doing on my road?"

Travis yawned, "Late on a gig, bud. Taking the short cut past Silent Hill, and stopping for coffee as soon as I hit Brahms. I'm beat,"

"Bad dreams still keeping you awake? I tell you a girl or two in your cab would go a loong way! Sleep like a baby with a chick in your cab,"

Travis grimaced at that part. He was one if not the only single trucker of the company who refused to pick up random whores and bed them in his cab; but he didn't mind it. Not wanting to offend his buddy he answered back calmly, "Guess I don't meet the write girls, bud,"

"Maybe if you weren't always blabbering about how you lost your parents, and how you don't remember how or why-"

Travis quickly interrupted him, because despite what the other trucker was saying he didn't like talking about his parents. "Hey chill! You don't see me bringing up your issues,"

A laugh entered the truck, "Ha ha ha ha! No need! My old lady keeps fully informed of my failings. The girl keeps notes,"

"You mean she hasn't left you yet?" Travis quipped back.

"Any day now! See you around Travis!" The conversation ended then and there leaving Travis to his returning fatigue.

He continued along the road eventually passing a sign that informed him that Brahms was 13 miles away. All he had to do was drive right through Silent Hill, and he'd be home free.

_March 18th, 1973- 11 pm_

Not much was remembered about the hours before. The lighting of candles earlier was nothing more than a seemingly strange ritual done by Dahlia. Alessa was allowed the pleasure of sleep and she was quite content to be in her bed. The feeling of absolute nothingness would have made the girl happy if she could feel anything. Her happiness was torn away when she felt her mother waking her up. She opened up her eyes, blinked a couple of times, and whimpered, "What is it Momma?"

"Get up Alessa! Hurry and make haste, and put on these!" Dahlia didn't wait for her daughter's answer, she simply yanked the young girl out of her bed, and practically tossed the robe on her. "Quicken your pace child! We don't have time for this foolishness!"

Of course Alessa was struggling against the robe that was so eloquently blocking her site, but the shouts and swats from her mother were making the deal more difficult than it should have been. When she finally got her head to come out of the correct hole her mother grabbed her arm and drug her out of the room.

"Momma! What's going on?" Alessa cried out. Tears threatening to come out because she was scared, and very tired. It was when her mother stopped at a perfectly drawn Halo of the Sun surrounded by several burning candles that Alessa's fears became more profound. She looked up at her mother, "Momma?"

Dahlia smiled cruelly as she proceeded to place a cloth laced with a slight amount of chloroform against Alessa's nose and mouth. The seven-year-old struggled for a minute before the effects of the solution took place rendering the girl unconscious. She calmly placed her daughter inside of the Halo of the Sun. Now all that was left was for her to set the rest of the house on fire. Dahlia knew that the flames would eventually reach her daughter, and that the robe would cause a roasting effect. Having doused the place in gasoline earlier she walked a few feet away from Alessa, lit a match, and tossed it careless somewhere. The match made contact with the wooden floor and gasoline and created a blaze.

Dahlia didn't notice, except for the sudden rise in temperature as she walked out of the house.

Inside of the house the flames were growing hungrier devouring everything in their paths. Alessa regained consciousness only to find herself in complete darkness. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in just any robe, she was in one of the robes that was made to honor Valtiel the governing angel of rebirth.. The feel of the heated leather against her skin felt absolutely horrible. She could hear the flames licking at everything around her, until at last they reached her. The fire wrapped itself around the robe slowly chewing away at it. The robes caused an effect that could be essentially described as roasting. The smell, heat, and fear were suffocating Alessa. She couldn't cry, or scream, or escape. She almost resigned to her fate thinking that perhaps her mother was just burning her for the sake of killing her. In Alessa's young mind death was nothing to be scared of. When she was ready to submit herself to the still reaching arms of Death a strange feeling suddenly came over her.

She didn't know how to describe it, only that it now felt like there was something else inside of her. Her thoughts begin to whirl until she felt her consciousness slipping until finally she passed out once more.

_Outskirts of Silent Hill. 11:45 pm_

His vision was growing worse by the second. He could barely keep his eyes opened, and he wasn't even in Silent Hill yet. Making matters worse were the flashbacks he was having. Him as a young boy at his father's grave. A cemetery. More of him at a funeral. Travis shook these thoughts from his mind hoping also to wake himself up. His eyes opened and Travis felt focused, and he continued to drive.

Another presence nearby had been wandering along when she came across the road. Her feet tired, and her soul in conflict, she stumbled onto the highway, and tripped over a piece of debris that had been left on the road. She didn't notice the truck that had nearly hit her, nor did she notice the blinding head lights. She simply got up, and walked off.

Travis had noticed the hooded figure running, and falling in the middle of the open road. In order to avoid hitting the person, he slammed on his brakes. They didn't stop immediately causing Travis to coast for a couple of hundred feet before his rig came to a complete stop.

_Any later and I would have hit that person._

He soon got out of his truck to make sure the person was alright, but noone was there. Surely they didn't get far. Travis thought to himself as he looked around for any signs of the person. A look at the mirror showed something bizarre. He saw a young girl surrounded by fog, in the reflection of the side mirror. When he turned around there was no girl, and no fog. He looked at the mirror again only to see the girl coming towards him with her hand outstretched as if wanting to pull him into the mirror. Breath hitched in his throat he made a gasp and quickly backed away from his truck until he was a distance away from it.

He then made one more rotary scan of the area, and spotted a young girl stepping out on the side of the road. "Huh?" Travis muttered. Wasn't she the same girl that he just saw in the mirror?

The young girl glared at Travis, and then proceeded to run off. "Hey, wait!" Travis yelled at the quickly disappearing girl.

He soon gave chase. If he had hit her by accident, he had to make sure that she wasn't severely injured. Five minutes of running soon lead him to a dirt road, and another minute of running lead him to a burning two story house. He stopped, "My God it's not fog! It's smoke!" he panted looking at the burning house.

He took a few steps forward and heard someone inside screaming. "There's someone in there!"

His words were heard by Dahlia who was watching the house burning. When she saw Travis she smiled, and quickly hurried off. Travis thought about asking her for help, but knew he didn't have time. He raced into the burning house.

The entire place was ablaze. Smoke billowed all over the place, and the raging inferno was the cause of the extremely high temperature of the house. I don't have time for this, gotta find that girl. Travis thought to himself, She must be on the second floor. Pretty sure that's where the scream came from He noticed the stair case and ran up it quickly. Near the top, one of the stair boards cracked, broke, and nearly caused Travis to fall. He quickly pulled his foot from the hole and made it to the next floor. Immediately in front of him was a door, and beside the door was a painting.

Curiosity got the best of Travis for the moment, and he decided to take a look at the painting. It was certainly a bizarre, and horrific painting. There was only one main focus of the painting, and it so happened to be of a shirtless man with a pyramid for a head. The man's form was muscular yet lean, making Travis wonder how the guy could wear what looked to be such a heavy looking vice. In the Pyramid Head's hand was a spear, standing, waiting for something. There's something about this painting, Travis thought to himself, but I don't have time to look at it. Besides it's just going to burn like the rest of the paintings. He opened the door to the next area.

_In the ritual area - 12:06 am_

She didn't quite understand what was going on; only that she had wanted someone to rescue her from this tormenting fire. And, so, she sent out her projection to find someone willing to help her. She had caught site of three vehicles; two rigs, and a jeep. The people in the jeep were out of the question. That only left the two rigs. Alessa chose the one who's driver seemed to be suffering from some sort of flashback. She was about ready to stand in the middle of the road when an outside influence stumbled out into the road, causing the man to swerve his truck to avoid hitting the woman.

That was convenient. she thought to herself. In a couple of minutes the man got out of his truck and looked around. Alessa just waited until he noticed her, and when he did she said nothing, but ran off. Follow me, Travis! Better keep up now!

She sent him a telepathic message, calling his name.

_Outside of the ritual area - 12:12 am_

Travis had navigated himself through the maze of flames, but he was worried that he wasn't being quick enough. He noticed that some of the pictures hung on the walls were in his opinion, pretty damn strange. A painting of the Virgin Mary on one wall, a photo of a little girl standing in front of her mother. Come to think of it, the woman in the picture was the same one that Travis had seen outside earlier. "I don't have time for this," Travis muttered, while racing through the maze of flames until he finally found the girl he had been searching for.

She was badly burned. Third degree burns covered her entire body from head to toe, and Travis hated to think that this girl wouldn't have a shot at living. The majority of third degree burn victims usually died. He also noticed that she wasn't moving at all. Was she already dead? He stepped closer to the burned girl, and noticed for the first time that she was in the middle of a really bizarre, demonic looking symbol. Plus there were candles all around her. The entire thing looked like something out of one those cheesy B-rated flicks that Travis watched sometimes. He bent down to pick up the girl, hesitating a little.

It was when the girl's eyes suddenly shot open, and her body convulsed that Travis reeled back slightly in alarm.

"Let me burn!"

Travis was pretty sure it was the girl saying it, and for a moment he considered leaving her. She was so badly burned that she would either die shortly, or be in the hospital for the rest of her life. Neither option seemed all that great, but Travis did think just for a moment, that maybe he should leave this girl to burn. Let her die in peace.

Then he changed his mind. I can't just let this child to burn. "You're coming with me," Travis finely said sternly, as he bent down and scooped up the child in his arms.

_What a nice idiotic man._ Alessa thought to herself as she felt Travis picking her up. He didn't know this, but while he was carrying her she was going through his mind finding what she could about him. _Why do adults always listen to really stupid music?_

There was a point where Travis fell from the second floor to the first floor, because the wood gave way. He wasn't injured thankfully, having landed just right. He quickly righted himself, and continued his way through the maze. Pretty soon he came across a wall of fire blocking his path.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

The strange symbol appeared in front of Travis, and the flames were dispelled. Travis said nothing. He just continued to run through the maze until he reached another fiery dead end. Again, the symbol appeared, and the flames disappeared. Travis started to wonder what was going on. He continued on, and finally saw the front door. With a rush of energy he raced out of the door still clinging to the young girl. The outside air was cool, or at least what Travis could feel of it. He carried the child out at least fifteen feet, maybe twenty feet away from the burning house.

Travis looked around the area, but couldn't see a single fire truck, ambulance, or police car anywhere. Even though his throat was parched, he still found the voice to shout, "Hey! Someone help her!" His strength was beginning to fade, and he put the girl down on the brown grass. "Come on! Anybody! I have a little girl who's been severely burned!" He shouted out.

He felt the entirety of his consciousness being taken from him. "Where is..." Travis started to ask drowsily as he began to fall down, "...everybody?" He finished before finally slipping into a deep sleep.

The wail of sirens finally broke the silence, and Alessa fell asleep herself.


End file.
